Los ojos de la Luna
by Monica Dosson
Summary: Fue un sueño. Se lo demostró. — No puedes salvar a quien no desea ser salvado.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Ni Naruto sus personajes ni su historia original me pertenecen, la historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría._

**Prólogo.**

**Los bandidos atacaban sin parar; balas perdidas impactaban en tejados y paredes, herían de gravedad a cuanto ser se atravesaba en su camino, las mujeres—escasas en verdad—eran sometidas, amarradas y montadas en caballos para raptarles.**

— **¡Llamen a el alcalde!—Gritó un hombre en su desesperación por amenizar a las bestias de la caballería.—¡El sheriff y su esposa llegarán hoy!— Su pecho se cubrió de una viscosa sustancia roja cuando el platino le atravesó, y cayó al suelo.**

**Cual si fueran actos de indios salvajes aquellos asesinos incendiaban tabernas, arrebataban vidas a personas inocentes, sin importar su procedencia, ni su edad, niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos.**

**Un gran agujero se abrió en el cielo y de el brotó la esperanza de toda una población; sus héroes estaban ahí; una cabellera rubia se sacudía desempolvándose, y un sombrero resaltaba sobre la cabeza de un hombre con una pañoleta marrón.**

**Aclamando se unió la población; los dos sujetos no entendían lo sucedido, mas, al escuchar el ensordecedor sonido de un grito corrieron a defender a la dueña de la voz... Nada más y nada menos que Hyuga Hinata.**

— **¡Naruto-Kun!— Exclamó la mujer de ojos perlados. Él sonrío y la puso a salvo.**

**Kakashi se acerco a los hombres encapuchados; decidiendo así confrontarse; ocho contra dos; su estilo de combate no era lo que las personas pensaban ver, el rubio y el peliplata usaban tácticas sumamente extrañas; atentos todos admiraban sus precisos movimientos y esa manera tan imponente de esquivar cada disparo y estallido producido al jalar el gatillo de los revolvers.**

**Una pequeña bala pasó a un lado de el brazo de el Uzumaki, rozándole un poco; con dolor se lo sujetó y activó una de sus técnicas más poderosas, el Chakra dorado de el Kyuubi, con aquellos brazos de energía arrebató las armas Colt. 45 Peacemaker a los bandidos y las destruyó; los cowboys se acercaron y entre todos, como si fuesen ganado, consiguieron someter a ese nefasto grupo que puso en peligro a algunos y asesinó a otros.**

— **Ka... Kakashi-San, gracias, Na... Naruto-Kun ca... cariño, que bueno vol... volver a verte.— La pelinegra besó la mejilla de... sí, su esposo.**

— **¿Hinata?— Ella se sonrojó, y retrocedió un poco.**

— **Ca... Cariño, el niño está bien, n... no te preocupes.—"¿Niño?" se preguntó el joven.**

**De pronto se dio cuenta; no se hallaba en su dimensión. **

_Hola, hola, hola, ya sé "Mónica se tarda mucho en cumplir lo que dice", buuh lo sé, soy mala, perdón, pero bueno aquí está lo prometido, este es el prólogo, actualizaré cada semana apróximadamente entre viernes y sabado._

_Los amo._

_Mi cuenta oficial en Facebook es:_

_Monica Bárcenas Flores (Moni-Chan Fanfiction)_

_¿Review?_


	2. El fin de la noche

_Noche en el desierto...Frío intenso y dañino; después de recibir los informes de los daños causados por los bandidos desalmados, y la noticia de que él era el sheriff de ese pueblo en que todo el equipo siete se encontraba, de procesar el ser esposo de su antigua compañera Haruno Sakura, y saber que había procreado dos hijos con ella y uno... o una que estaba en camino, se recostó en la cama; en el oeste las mujeres eran escasas, así que ciertamente podía sentirse afortunado por estar casado con una; la sentía tiritar a su lado, aferrándose a las mantas, si bien, el cuerpo de el Uchiha era más cálido que el de la pelirosa este no se atrevía a tocarle, por una sencilla razón, no deseaba consecuencias como el amor, y mucho menos la perdida de este, tampoco una noche de sexo que seguramente le traería consecuencias irrevocables, más de las que ahora ya tenía._

_— Tsk.— Echó un vistazo más a esa cabellera rosada; olvidando por un momento quien era, se dejó llevar por los instintos, la recorrió de arriba a abajo, tentado a tocar aquellas firmes y bien formadas montañas que poseía por pechos, los contempló en su perfección, ni grandes ni pequeños, le parecieron simplemente bellos y adecuados; unas blanquecinas manos se abrazaban al cuerpo de su dueña, protegiendo ese vientre delgado que en su interior permitía habitar a un nuevo ser; sus piernas eran torneadas y ese camisón rosa se transparentaba, dándole un fácil acceso a el pelinegro para mirar esos muslos, la espalda, los bultos redondos que conformaban su trasero, sus pies descalzos; ardió una llama en su corazón, que por unos instantes descongeló el hielo que le endurecía; le embriagó una preocupación terrible, por sus hijos, por la Haruno, pero sobre todo, por primera vez temió a despertar de un sueño— Ven— susurró—estás embarazada, no puedo permitir que te resfríes.—le acercó a su pecho, desubicándole; ¿Por qué era así?, en esta y en todas las dimensiones Sakura siempre le amaría, a pesar de que Sasuke no la tomara en cuenta, aunque la rechazara una y otra vez, aún odiándose mutuamente, si importar que todos sus vínculos se rompieran, quebrándose el alma; ahí estaría ella, no desistiría en ó su aroma, y relajó su rostro para dejarse llevar por el sueño y el infinito._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La mañana se pronunciaba, él tenia calor; cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de el porqué; estaba abrazado a la pelirosa, ella con una pierna sobre las suyas, el Uchiha recargando su cabeza en el pecho de la Haruno; exaltado, no solo por el hecho de dormir así, sino que, a sus veintidós años cargaba con una enorme erección encubierta, frunció los labios, se levantó y se dirigió a el baño, en busca de la única manera que le parecía correcta para desahogarse; echó el cerrojo a la puerta, jaló una silla y se sentó en esta, suspirando bajó sus calzoncillos, durante años se había resistido a sus impulsos sexuales, pero Sakura conseguía externarles; maldijo una vez por lo bajo, y tomó su dura erección, la sostuvo firme y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano una y otra vez en esta; jadeante y conteniendo el instinto de gemir; sus dedos se frotaban más rápido sobre su miembro cada instante, sus testículos se movían también, con ritmo, hasta que todo el semen salió disparado hacia arriba; se sintió frustrado, con odio hacia sí, él mismo se dio asco, y repulsión; era un Uchiha, y había sucumbido a la tentación de tocarse, notó que la necesidad de una relación tanto emocional como sexual incrementaba día a día._

_Calmado se limpio un poco y volvió a la habitación, Sakura continuaba dormida; escucho pasos y risitas, verificó el pasillo, y en las escaleras halló a dos infantes, vestidos de mezclilla, con camisas a cuadros, de manga larga, un chaleco marrón, y uno color crema, y esa sonrisa, tan como la suya, y otra sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Sakura, sus hijos; mas la ilusión desapareció cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no era más que un simple sueño, un genjutsu._

_— ¡Padre!— Exclamó el menor de los Uchihas—¿Qué harás de desayunar? ¿Podemos ayudarte? pues.—, a ciencia cierta ni siquiera él sabía que cocinaba, y el acento de casi todos le parecía raro, aunque, en ese mundo ¿qué no lo era?_

_— Mmm... ¿Sakura no cocina?—Inquirió el pelinegro._

_— Tú no dejas a madre acercarse a la cocina ujum, la última vez que lo hizo por poco quema el pueblo entero._

_El pelinegro ladeo la cabeza, víctima de un mal recuerdo, aquel día en que la pelirosa intentó darle un poco de manzana, y el la arrojó al suelo._

_— Bien... Ya veo.— ¿Sucede algo padre?, nunca eres tan frío y cortante._

_— Emm, no, nada, vamos a hacer de comer para mamá ¿Entendido?_

_—Sí, ¿Iori nos ayudará?._

_—Claro.— Los tomó de la mano y ellos le guiaron a la cocina._

_._

_._

_._

_Agua, carne seca de venado, alce, aves, búfalo, frijol, queso duro, frutos secos, manzanas, pasas y albaricoques bayas y ciruelas, budín, galletas de harina, sal, agua y café._

_—¿Qué es todo esto?— Sasuke giró la cabeza con asco.— ¿Acaso no hay omusbis o algo para prepararlos?_

_— O... ¿Qué?_

_— ¿Qué es lo que ustedes comen?_

_— Lo mismo que tú padre; carne seca, dices que tiene proteína para hacernos fuertes, y los cowboys te admiran mucho, incluso mamá les comparte tus recetas. _

_"Sakura... ¿Eh?" susurró el Uchiha mayor para sí. Miles de imágenes brotaron en su cabeza, su voz, aquellas frases de niña: "Eh pero Sasuke-Kun es el mejor", "Sasuke-Kun es mío, así que aléjate de el Ino cerda", "Naruto, el solo escogió al perro más grande", "Sasuke-Kun volviste, no seas penoso niño tonto...", "¡Sasuke-Kun!", "¡Sasuke-Kun, una serpiente", "¡Alto!, detente, por favor, no lo hagas", "Gracias, tú, me salvaste ¿no es así?", "...¿Quieres que te la de en la boca?", "¡Espera Sasuke-Kun tú no tienes que estar solo...!", "¡Te amo tanto que yo no puedo soportarlo...!", "Sasuke-Kun...", "Sa-suke-Kun..." "Sasuke-Kun...", "¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!?", "Deserté de Konoha, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me he arrepentido de no haberme marchado contigo esa noche", "... ¡Por favor, no te vayas!..."_

_— ¿Padre?— El Uchiha parpadeo, y sonrío alborotando las negras cabelleras a sus hijos._

_— ¿Qué le gusta a su madre?_

_— Padre tú sabes todo sobre mamá, ¿Nos estás poniendo a prueba a Itachi y a mi?— Preguntó Iori._

_—¡Ototo!— La voz inundó sus cavidades acústicas; se frotó los ojos con frenesí.— ¿Qué?— El hombre lo miró— Parece que viste un fantasma; perdón por no recibirlos, ayer me quedé dormido, se sentó a la mesa.— ¿Y Sakura-Chan?; vaya, con esa carita parece que no hubo nada anoche.— El pelinegro dio un respingo al escuchar lo último.— Oye no te preocupes, es sólo el embarazo; ni pienses en engañarla, porque sabes que es la única mujer a la que has amado, claro, después de mamá._

_— ¿A qué se refiere tío Itachi papá?—Sasuke calló, su hermano estaba vivo, con él, aquel hermano que tanto añoraba, por el que sufría, lloraba, al que a pesar de intentar no podía olvidar, el que le hacía sentir humano._

_¿De qué le servía? Si ese mundo no era real; quizá Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi sí lo eran, mas tampoco quería dañarles, sí, el Uchiha siempre hacía lo que decidía sin consultar a nadie, pero no, no era bueno mintiendo, él amaba a su antiguo equipo siete, y aún con los intentos de asesinato hacia este, de pretender destrozar sus vínculos y no conseguirlo, con eso y más continuaba amándole, y sus integrantes le amaban por igual, incluso perdonándole, claro es que hay un alto, y que no por amor se olvida todo lo terrible, sin embargo el perdón es mejor que el rencor, es la grandeza de la humanidad._

_Pudo ser menos egocéntrico, mas expresivo, no contó con nadie que le enseñara a serlo, careció de comprensión en su niñez, y de el calor de una familia._

_— I... Itachi... Nii-San...— El mayor de los hermanos Uchihas sonrío nervioso._

_— Sasuke ya déjate de rarezas, mamá y papá quieren darles algo a Sakura-Chan y a ti, apresúrate a cocinar, ¿O lo hago yo?— Un reflejo de sonrisa boba se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke, sus padres estaban vivos, aquel lugar dejó de parecer un sitio oscuro, se llenó de luz, tal y como si una orla ostentosa acabara de sobreponerse en él. Intentó sonreír con franqueza._

_— Ya veo._

_— Tú tienes algo estúpido hermano menor; no veo cual es el problema que tienes con que Sakura-Chan no te de sexo, entiende, ella está embarazada, mamá lo explicó a ambos, es normal que duerma mucho; realmente te vez muy mal, como un puberto virgen._

_—Tsk cállate Itachi.— El aludido jaló de una oreja a su hermano._

_—Oye, ambos saben que hacer el amor no lo es todo, y que tiene consecuencias, ahí tienes a Iori y a Itachi, lo importante es eso hermanito, que ese amor les dio frutos con más amor, tanto para ti como para su madre._

_—Nii-San..._

_—Sí hermanito, perdimos a el resto de nuestra familia, exceptuando a mamá y a papá, por eso lo esencial es disfrutar de lo que aún nos queda, no temas perderlo, es mejor tener y perder que nunca haber tenido. — El hombre torció el gesto.— Y ya quita esa careta de amargado Sakura-Chan también tiene deseos, y su embarazo los acrecentará._

_— ¡Itachi!— Le calló Sasuke azotando la mano en la mesa._

_— Estúpido hermano menor, tus hijos no saben ni de que hablamos, cocina o lo haré yo._

_La entrada de la cocina se abrió lentamente, permitiendo a una mata de cabellos rosados y revueltos entrar._

_—¡Mamá!— Gritó el pequeño Itachi, y le secundó su hermano Iori abrazando a la pelirosa y haciéndole sonreír. _

_—Hola, buenos días Sakura-Chan— El Uchiha mayor le guiñó un ojo y besó una de sus mejillas._

_— Uchiha... Ita...Itachi.— Sakura respiraba a bocanadas de aire, intentando no desplomarse y disimular su evidente sonrojo, los Uchihas le contemplaron casi confundiéndola con un tomate._

_—¿Eh?, ¿qué se traen tú y Sasuke?_

_— ¡No toques a mi madre, ella es de papá, búscate una novia!—El menor de los Uchiha unió las manos de la Haruno y el taciturno Uchiha. _

_— ¡Eah sobrinito eso ya lo sé!_

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_El mundo tiene dos interpretaciones, bien puede ser la historia de una vida, o la vida de una historia, ¿cómo puede cobrar vida una historia?, con personajes que evolucionen en ella, y ¿cómo puedes escribir la historia de una vida?, sólo hace falta papel e inspiración. _

_¿Cuál es tu historia favorita, una con final feliz o una con final triste? A Itachi le gustan las historias, y a Sasuke también, el primero prefiere los finales que te dejan un buen sabor de boca, en cuanto a el segundo no está seguro de cual es una mejor opción, y mil veces ha elegido la soledad por encima de la alegría. Una esperanza marchita llena el corazón de dolor, el alma quebrantada atraviesa la razón y destruye un sentimiento que a su vez corta con la vida, al generar desilusión se pierde más que un simple deseo; se pierde... Un motivo... Y si realmente es importante... El propósito de existir. ¿Puedes entonces decir que conoces el dolor? ¿Que conoces la desgracia?, define primero "dolor" y encuentra la consecuencia de este, a la cual podrás llamar desgracia. _

_La constante lucha mental genera ideas, paranoicas, amorosas, depravadas todas las que puedan existir; la enardecida guerra física cansa y lleva a el punto en que es hora de parar, puede ser tarde, tanto para confiar de nuevo como para pedir perdón._

_Cada individuo con ideas abstractas encuentra un distinto significado a cada palabra, y una frase distinta por dentro y por fuera, relacionándole en sí con su propio universo, en el que falta no hacen ni leyes ni letras. _

.

.

.

.

A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", por que agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como tocarme la teta y salir corriendo.

¿Review?


	3. Largo viaje hacia la noche

_— Normalmente a estas horas estás pegado a Sakura-Chan como lapa, hermanito. Tengo malas noticias Sasuke, el ganado bovino fue robado y seguramente estará siendo marcado por los bandidos en estos momentos, dudo mucho que los Apaches hayan sido._

_— ¿Puedo ayudarte Nii-San? Soy el sheriff y..._

_— Nada, estúpido ototo, no quiero que ayudes; ve con Sakura-Chan; últimamente ella es más ruidosa y tú muy callado, como si cambiaran de personalidad._

_— Ella siempre es escandalosa._

_— ¿En la cama?— Preguntó el Uchiha con fingida inocencia._

_— ¡Itachi!_

_— Bueno estimo que son las 6:00 de la tarde, deberían estar en la comisaría o con el alcalde, Sakura-Chan no bebe, tú tampoco, así que dudo que Tsunade alguna vez insista, mucho menos después de aquel día._

_— Hmp._

_— ¿Ignorarse es algún juego para renacer la pasión?— El menor se dirigió a su habitación.— ¡Mamá nos verá en la noche!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_El negro cabello de Mikoto era trenzado por Minato; su casa inundada de olor a carne azada y budín; cada espacio acogedor, cálido y hogareño, los ventanales abiertos, en la mesa la cena recién hecha, un jarrón con agua, y café caliente en tazas de cerámica con grabados de diversos kanjis._

_La noche estaba por comenzar; lámparas de petróleo colgaban frente a las casas, las cabañas y las haciendas._

_— Buenas noches.— Saludaron la pelirosa y los pelinegros mientras se adentraban en la morada; ante el impulso de sacarse los zapatos, como tradicionalmente hacían, la Haruno y Sasuke se tomaron de la mano para retenerse mutuamente, en definitiva su vida daría cantidades enormes de vuelcos y cambios, costoso iba a ser adaptarse y deshacerse de la confusión._

_— ¡Chicos!— Exclamaron los mayores acogiendo a sus hijos, nietos y nuera en brazos._

_— ¿Madre? — Inquirió Sasuke. — ¿Dónde está padre?_

_— ¿No lo vez?, Está justo frente a ti._

_— Hablo de mi padre no el de el dobe. — La pelirosa apretó levemente su mano._

_— Pensé que dejarían de ponerse apodos Sasuke-Chan, — Intervino Minato.— ven, dame un abrazo._

_— ¿Eh?_

_— Abraza a papá. — El Uchiha y la Haruno cayeron en la cuenta de lo que sucedía._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Los grillos cantaban; uno que otro cowboy seguido de su cowgirl cabalgaba, la jornada laboral terminaba al anochecer; aquella labor consistía en amarrar al ganado por las patas, separarlo y llevarle a ser marcado con un hierro ardiente, siempre evitándose la crueldad extrema para con él._

_— Branding. — Asintió la Uchiha._

_— Una hacienda, — Continuó el Namikaze. — y una Colt de calibre 45._

_— No debieron molestarse. — Susurró Sakura._

_— Es un regalo, para que tengan unas mejores condiciones en donde criar a su familia, y protegerla, o un lugar donde descansar de el alboroto de este pueblo._

_— Gracias. — Concluyó Sasuke mirando la comida con asco._

_El budín no le llamaba la atención, y la carne le parecía muy seca. _

_Sustituye el medio en el que vive un animal por otro y te sorprenderá la rapidez con que logra adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, mas, cambia el de un ser humano y un tiempo tardará en conseguir adquirir nuevas costumbres._

_Para un ser solitario la compañía es innecesaria, su vida prende de sí, excluyendo a los demás, no tiene obligaciones con el mundo más allá de trabajar para vivir, carece de una familia, o intenta apartarla, sus ojos siempre vacíos profanan el alma de toda criatura existente, entre la multitud no es más que un fantasma que pasa desapercibido; no hay luz, oscuridad es su hogar, el dolor causa de lágrimas que han desquebrajado sus emociones sin piedad logra darle lecciones que para él significan más que para cualquiera._

_— Sasuke-Chan — Le llamó su madre.— Minato dice que le has dicho que tenían una sorpresa para nosotros._

_— ¿Sorpresa? — Itachi le pateo por debajo de la mesa. _

_— Tonto, hoy les dirás sobre el embarazo de Sakura-Chan. —Susurró su hermano mayor._

_— Ah ¡claro!, si... Emm... Sakura y yo tendremos otro bebé. — Hizo acopio de un intento de imitar la personalidad de la Haruno._

_El sitio cayó en silencio sepulcral, rompiéndose con un gritillo de emoción._

_— ¡Seré abuelo!, ¡de nuevo! —Minato cargó en brazos a Mikoto que también gritaba de felicidad._

_La paz se cernió sobre 'Baranko no Konoha', y todos comenzaron a reír, nerviosos, extrañados, llenos de felicidad; una felicidad que no era más que una falsedad, un sueño, por que nada de ese lugar era real, todo una fantasí ardió en llamas al presenciar un beso entre su madre y su "padre", la pelirosa sostuvo su mano y le tranquilizó evitando así un ataque parecido a las películas de acción, dónde balas, caballos, indios y demás son los protagonistas._

_— Su hermano estará aquí mañana, ¿por qué no se quedan a dormir? — El Uchiha y Sakura asintieron revoloteando en sus mentes la duda._

_La cena era deliciosa, eso o que el hambre era abrasadora._

_— Gracias padres. — Itachi levantó los platos de la comida y con Mikoto se dirigió a lavarlos._

_— Psss... Oye, Sasuke-Chan. —Minato atrajo a su joven hijo hacia sí. — ¿Qué tal Sakura-Chan?_

_— ¿Mmm?_

_— Vamos dime._

_— Bien, muy bien._

_— ¿Y las noches?, ya no es tan seria ¿verdad?_

_— No, es molesta._

_— La amas, eso es lo que importa ¿No?_

_— Supongo que sí._

_— Es buena madre, me parece que aún con la vida que ha llevado siempre supo como ir por un buen camino._

_— Hmm no la entiendo._

_— ¿Están peleados?_

_— No._

_— Hey; mamá y yo también hemos tenido muchas peleas, pero lo que importa es el amor, tú amas a Sakura-Chan, a leguas se nota, y ella te ama a ti, son padres, lo tienen todo, no dejes que el trabajo se interponga, claro, estás estresado por aquellos asuntos de los robos, pero hijo, libera esa presión, duerme, quédate en cama con Sakura-Chan._

_— Bien._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Cuál es el juego de la vida? Caer y levantar, la magia es cambiar tu destino, no repetir un mismo final; la razón de la existencia de la historia es simple; comprender el pasado, y las consecuencias que ha traído._

_Si Sasuke hiciera una elección entre el corazón y la mente escogería escuchar a su cabeza, puesto que al perder por enésima vez el amor su odio se acrecentaría contra los demás, la impotencia de un ser para nada omnipotente le llenaría el alma casi inexistente; él se considera una basura poco merecedora de afecto, se aferra a su soledad como si un decreto imperial le obligara; un ser de esa calaña no puede amar a nadie sin amarse a sí._

_"Tener significa correr el riesgo de perder." la frase le ronda aún en sus sueños, parpadea y ve solo oscuridad, una luz a su lado, aquella que no permitirá penetrar en él, su salvación y a la vez su destrucción._

_El rocío matinal llena de agua algunas bolsas que han sido colocadas precisamente para ello; se acumula el frío, la arena y la desolación sobre el pueblo; las tabernas abiertas las veinticuatro horas, dispuestas a recibir a cuanto viajero se atraviesa en el camino; una enorme posada con diez habitaciones llenas._

_En una de ellas_

_Uzumaki Karin..._

_Hozuki Suigetsu..._

_Hardin Wesley Juugo..._

_La primera, ex esposa y amante de el alcalde de 'Baranco no Konoha' Uzumaki Naruto, el segundo, un antiguo conocido de el sheriff Uchiha Sasuke, y por último un hombre al que se le imputaban cuarenta muertes, de apellido conocido por todo el oeste, temido inclusive por las tribus indígenas de norte a sur, de sur a centro, y de este a oeste, uno de los mejores cowboys, el foreman._

_— ¡Sasuke!— Gritaba el Hozuki.— ¿Creen que esté en casa con su mujer?, ya saben, dejé una cuenta pendiente hace tanto._

_— ¡Tú perdiste el duelo cara de pez!, además, la pelirosa jamás te quiso, es demasiado fría, y el bombón que tiene por esposo muy escandaloso._

_— ¡Por eso es que Uzumaki te ha dejado! ¡Por bruja!, tampoco eres de el interés de Siringo Sai._

_— ¡Cállate! ¡Agradece que la Colt sólo tiene seis tiros y que no pienso desperdiciar ni uno en ti, o ya tendrías la cabeza llena de plomo y platino!_

_— Siempre y cuando pueda quedarme con las chaps de Suigetsu, por mí está bien.— Intervino Juugo._

_— Bueno— El peliblanco sonrió,— Te dejaré también las espuelas y la lariat.— algo apreciativo en Suigetsu era su sentido de el humor negro._

_— ¿Sasuke aceptaría que te llevaras a Sakura? Ustedes se llevarían bien, con esa actitud que se carga. — Recalcó Karin_

_— Sakura-Sama ha tenido una existencia complicada, pienso que por eso es así su forma de ser.— Hardin cruzó sus brazos._

_— Me parece adorable. Y me encanta desesperarla, como a ti bruja — La pelirroja le dio un golpe en la cabeza a el peliblanco._

_— Mantente callado Hozuki o personalmente me encargaré de lanzarte con los bandidos y no habrá cowboy Juugo Wesley que logre salvarte._

_— De ningún modo; mañana iremos a ver el entrenamiento de los broncos, recuerden cual es nuestra misión. El cercamiento de los alrededores ya está en marcha y nuestro informe es más que necesario, pueden matarse en otra ocasión; no quiero saber que alguno arrojó al otro a una estampida de nuevo.— Como niños reprehendidos ambos asintieron. _

_Al grito de "Come and get it!" los cowboys se reunieron a degustar el alimento consistente en sopa de frijol y carne seca de venado; la lluvia caía en el desierto, los hombres se reunieron en círculo alrededor de el ganado para darles seguridad._

_El top hand, los swings los flanks y los drags seguían las órdenes de el foreman o capataz, y formando una agrupación condujeron a el ganado con cautela hacia la hacienda mayor, perteneciente a la familia Namikaze en la que las Longhorns, consistentes de 2,000 a 5,000 cabezas, señaladas por las marcas de sus propietarios, serían distribuidas para comerciar y exportar dentro y fuera de el pueblo._

_Los ojos perlados de los Hyuga aparecieron en la lejanía, las puertas de los establos se abrieron con rapidez recibiendo a los hombres, y mujeres, que regresaban de su duradero viaje de seis meses desde 'Suna Baranco' y al vehículo Chuckwagon que les lideraba, siendo manejado por el cocinero._

_La remuda pudo al fin descansar al igual que los cow ponies, sus jinetes les alimentaron, lavaron, sepillaron y acomodaron en su espacio propio, agradecieron el poder dormir en sus hogares y no en una de sus comunes e improvisadas camas ._

_— Juugo —Habló Suigetsu._

_— ¿Y el hermano de Karin?_

_— En el pueblo.— La cabeza de el Hozuki se heló con su temor._

_Temía, él le temía a..._

_._

_._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
